


Movie Night Madness

by Thewonderfulwiccan



Series: A Series of Stupid Events [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Batfamily (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Stupidity, Teenage Drama, Trolling, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulwiccan/pseuds/Thewonderfulwiccan
Summary: Not even an attempt at a team building activity can go without something insane happening.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Series: A Series of Stupid Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942228
Kudos: 30





	Movie Night Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this first chapter is one of my FIRST ever YJ fanfics so it is very old, five years old....yikes. So if you make it through this first chapter you're either brave or already dead inside!

"We should watch a movie or something." Wally said, seemingly out of nowhere, "I mean it's Friday night." He mumbled yawning. "Isn't it normal to have something to do on a Friday?"

"That's a wonderful idea Wally!" M'gann beamed smiling brightly, "I love watching movies!" The others looked up from what they were doing upon hearing this, "I can always make something to eat while we watch the movies also."

Artemis almost groaned, movie night was a horrible idea in her opinion and something was bound to go wrong. Although it could be a good form of entertainment. A smirk appeared on her face and she put down the magazine she was reading and sat up, "You know, I think that's a marvelous idea. Something to do It could be....tradition."

Kaldur put down his book and nodded in agreement, "I agree, it is also a good group bonding exercise."

Conner grunted, "Whatever." He said turning his attention back to the static screen TV, "I don't care."

M'gann stood up and clapped her hands smiling wide, "This is going to be so much fun!" She grabbed Artemis's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen, "Lets go make something to eat while the others pick a movie!"

Wally smiled and sat up, "So what kind of movie are you guys thinking about." He asked, he was hoping it would be better if they picked the movies instead of M'gann and Artemis. There was no way he was watching 'Mean Girls' Again, girl drama in his opinion is not entertaining. It's confusing and stupid.

Kaldur smiled, "How about War and Peace, it's a classic movie made in 1956." Wally shook his head, pushing the idea aside, sounded stupid. He wanted something with action, or something bloody and scary.

"How about the wicker man." Robin suggested appearing out of nowhere, causing Wally to jump. "It's an old cheesy Horror movie, I watched it with Batman once. It's so bad it's good." He said smiling, "It's about some sheriff investigating the disappearance of a young girl. And it turns out to be something different."

Wally shrugged, "Yeah sounds like a good idea, but we don't have the movie." He said frowning. "And someone changed the Netflix password." Wally added on, glaring at Robin.

"Well, when M'gann asked me what Netflix and chill means I didn't want to take any chances." Robin said standing up, "And we don't need Netflix I have the dumb movie at home. Just give me a few minutes and I'll grab it." Robin said glaring back at Wally.

Wally looked away and sighed, "Fine." He said standing up, "I'm going to go see what M'gann and Artemis are doing in the kitchen." He said walking off.

Once he got in the kitchen, M'gann was digging through the cabinets, while Artemis was looking through the drawers. "What are you looking for?" Wally asked sitting on one of the stools.

"We are looking for some Popcorn." M'gann said frowning, she turned around and crossed her arms. "Wally." She said, "Did you eat all the Popcorn that I bought recently?"

"What!?" He cried out, "I would never do such a thing." Artemis walked over to him and hit him in the back of his head.

"Yeah, cause you never eat all the food." She said scowling.

"Fine, but I only had like five out of the six bags...." He confessed rubbing the back of his head, believe it or not but Artemis hit hard. He paused, "Or well I think it was only five of the six bags...it's possible it could have been Six of the Six bags..."

"Wally!" M'gann said frowning, "What are we supposed to eat while we watch the movie now?" She sat down on the stool next to Wally, without Popcorn it wouldn't truly be a real movie night in her opinion.

"We could always improvise." Artemis said shrugging, "I'm not that big of a fan when it comes to popcorn. It's a son of a bitch to clean up if you spill it." She said recalling the last time they had a movie night with Popcorn. It was only her, Robin and Wally and they watched the Titanic. But man they made a huge mess, it took her an hour to vacuum up all the popcorn Wally dumped. "Plus, change is good."

M'gann smiled, "Yeah that's a great idea Artemis!" She slid of the stool and opened the fridge, "Well." She mumbled, they had a lot of Apples for some odd reason. And a container of caramel. A small smile appeared on her face, "I think I have a idea."

Artemis smirked, "Get out Baywatch." She said shooing Wally away, "We don't need you eating the food before we even turn on the movie."

"Awww!" He cried out, "I just want to help. I promise I won't eat anything!" he said begging. He stuck out his bottom lip, "Please!"

Artemis hit him in the face with a wooden spoon, "No! Get out Baywatch." Wally cried out in surprise and fled to the Living room, dodging the Wooden spoon that Artemis threw at his head.

Robin was sitting on the coffee table legs crossed, holding a movie. "About time you got your behind here." He threw the movie at Wally, and it hit him in the face. "I got the movie."

"Oh, goody." He replied sarcastically "Maybe next time don't throw it at me." He said looking at the movie. It had a picture of a blond girl with braids and white eyes, and in the background it had the face of a man on fire. "The wicker man..." He flipped it over and read the back. "Well this looks good." He said putting his feet on Robin.

Robin pushed Wally's feet off of him and grabbed the movie. "So where are the girls?" He asked, "Popcorn shouldn't take that long to make."

"It's because we didn't make Popcorn." Artemis said walking into the living room holding a tray of apple slices and a thing of melted caramel. "Baywatch thought it was a good idea to eat it all." She added on sourly.

Robin laughed, "Wait to go Wally." He said walking over to the TV, "So you guys ready to start the movie?" He asked, waving the disc In front of them. "I swear it's not that bad." He added on.

Conner grunted, "Are there monkeys in it?"

Robin shook his head, "Nope. But I bet this will make you hate 10 year old's." He said while he put the Disc into the movie player. "And maybe honey....and bees....islands....school.."

"Okay we get the point let's just watch the movie already." Artemis said smiling from her spot on the couch. "I'm curious to see what they do with the honey."

"Ewww, Arty I didn't know you were into that stuff!" Wally cried out. Artemis groaned and punched him in the shoulder, muttering something about how Wally needed to get his head out of the gutter.

"Is this a scary movie?" M'gann asked Scooting closer to Conner, "I've never really watched a scary movie before."

Robin jumped onto the couch smiling, "It's supposed to be a scary movie. But I don't think they did a good job with the scary part."

"No spoilers!" Wally shouted.

"Shut up, and watch the movie before I shove my foot down your throat."

"Aw, C'mon Arty. You know you love me."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

****

"Are you kidding me?" Wally exclaimed, "That was the worst acting I have ever seen."

"I know right!" Robin said laughing, "Oh, the bee's not the bees!" He cried out overdramatically. "I told you guys that the movie was so bad, it's good."

M'gann smiled and nodded, "I agree."

Conner grunted, "Whatever."

"Am I the only one concerned about how we are going to get the Caramel off the ceiling and walls?" Artemis asked.


End file.
